Malec
by xX.super.Xx
Summary: So this is basically a bunch small one shots about Alec and Magnus..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So I made this a small one shot fanfic, but I was thinking of doing like a bunch so each chapter would be a small story unrelated to the previous one, would you guys be interested in something like that?**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in the fanfic (..unfortunately..)**

* * *

 **Dinner with the family...**

(Not really sure when the timing of the story is, but Magnus and Alec had been together for quite some time now.)

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" Alec said leaning closer in his boyfriend's arms.

It had been a long tiring day for the young shadowhunter full of hunting down demons, killing and training endlessly with his parabatai, and the worst part was it wasn't even 5 pm and yet he felt so exhausted and drained already, plus, his family had planned a couple of days ago to have a dinner in Magnus's place this evening in order to get to know the warlock better, at least that's what Maryse said. But Alec figured it had something to do with his parents wanting to see where he's been spending most of his times lately. So obviously on that day Alec came much earlier than everyone else, he arrived at the loft at noon and began helping his boyfriend in preparing everything.

Magnus wanted this dinner to be perfect, so he insisted on cooking everything himself, and it turns out that he's quite the good cook but is too lazy most of the times. So Alec ended up cleaning up the house a bit and watching the warlock in the kitchen. Once Magnus had finally finished preparing the food for this evening Alec grabbed his boyfriend and cuddled with him on the black leather sofa, and that's where they stayed so far neither letting go of the other.

"Nonsense" grinned Magnus showing his pearly white teeth "I would love nothing more than to have a nice dinner with your family"

"But they're probably going to be all over us asking us questions, and I bet Jace is only going to make things more embarrassing and awkward" whined Alec as he buried his face further in the warlock's shoulder.

"It appears to me, that you're the one who's not fond of me having dinner with your family" Magnus said running his hand through the shadowhunter's hair receiving a low hum of satisfaction in return.

"It's not like that" sighted the teen "It's just..I..forget it"

"What? You can tell me" edged Magnus

"It's just that I really want my parents to accept you, us.. and I'm afraid that they'll just keep criticizing our relationship" Alec replied lowering his voice and lifted his head to look at the older man who just smiled fondly at him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Alexander" affirmed Magnus in a soothing tone feeling himself fall into an utmost beautiful bliss all because this young man cares so much about him.

Still looking at the shadowhunter Magnus let his gaze wander to the other's slightly parted lips and couldn't help but licking his own suddenly feeling they were too dry. So, slowly moving his hand, he grabbed Alec's face and pressed his eager lips on the shadowhunter's mouth that responded immediately and with the same amount of passion. The warlock parted the teen's lips with his own sliding his tongue into the cavern he explored so many times before but still couldn't seem to get enough of. Alec let out a small moan as his tongue met Magnus's fighting a battle of dominance enjoying the taste of the warlock mashed up with his own, and soon enough the teen gave up and let the warlock wander around his mouth exploring eagerly with his hot tongue.

And although Magnus deeply enjoyed this make out session he felt he needed more than two mouths smashing right now, so very carefully he slipped his hand down Alec's baggy shirt and placed it on his hips trying his best to control his lust and desire of taking the shadowhunter right then and there and finally making two into one.

Feeling confident when Alec didn't pull away from his touch he moved his hand letting it wander around the shadowhunter's stomach and hips memorizing every curve, and slowly Magnus guided his hand up from Alec's packs to his well muscular chest and squeezed the sensitive nipple. Suddenly Alec pulled away from Magnus's touch. Thinking he went too far and made his boyfriend uncomfortable Magnus was about to apologize, but before he had the chance to speak Alec got rid of both of their shirts in a swift move dumping them somewhere on the floor and grabbed the warlock by the waist pulling him closer to his body. Leaning in closer the teen left a trail of butterfly kisses on Magnus's jaw down his neck and his shoulder making the warlock shiver slightly in pleasure. Arriving to his boyfriend's collarbone Alec sucked on the smooth caramel flesh and smirked when he heard a loud moan escaping the man's mouth.

Before continuing his work on the warlock's body, Magnus grabbed Alec's face and attacked his lips with his own conveying every emotion he was feeling, ecstasy, anticipation, lust...love.

Interrupting their heavy make out session that was soon to be more was loud knocking on the door, at first they tried to ignore it, but soon enough both of them gave up as the one on the door clearly wasn't going away soon, so Magnus went to answer the door with a loud groan. Still frowning and annoyed the warlock opened the door.

"Isabelle great timing" said Magnus in a sarcastic tone and let her in.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" she asked grinning already knowing the answer seeing that her brother was sitting shirtless on the couch with flushed cheeks.

"Yes" The shadowhunter groaned "Why are you here, it's not 7 yet"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed Alec" Izzy said as she herself plopped down on the blue chair and crossed her legs looking at both of the males "Well I came because I was getting bored at the institute and I figured I could come help you guys a bit"

"That's sweet of you Isabelle but we already finished everything" said Magnus handing her something to drink and sitting next to his lover that crossed his arms in obvious annoyance and displeasure.

"And are you going to greet my parents looking like this?" the woman asked raising one eyebrow and looking at the man who not only was shirtless, but was in a sparkly sweatpants.

"Oh dear I completely forgot" gasped Magnus and ran to the bedroom closing the door behind him..

Almost an hour later the bedroom doors opened and Magnus came out looking magnificent as ever with his hair spiked to the right side.. **(AN : can you imagine his outfit, hair and makeup in episode 5? when his hair was swept to the right, and when Alec stayed the night to help treat Luke's wounds? ...cause I really don't know how to describe an outfit, sorry :3)**

"See? much better!" exclaimed Izzy clasping her hands together grinning at the warlock who just emerged from the bedroom and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah you look great" commented Alec with a smile on his face as he checked the warlock out earning a grin in return.

"Well thank you sweat pea"

"No"

"I thought for sure you'd like this one" fake pouted Magnus at Alec's rejection for the nickname, yet again.

* * *

The three didn't have much time to talk after Magnus came out because soon after the door bell rang signaling that the shadowhunter's family has arrived.

Taking a deep breath the High Warlock excused himself from the little conversation he was having and buzzed them in opening his apartment's door to greet them properly. "Glad you could make it, come on in" Magnus said in his most cheerful tone he could manage and with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Walking inside the apartment Maryse and Robert's eyes were wandering around the place as if they're looking for something wrong or unusual, this was the first time these two to ever set foot in Magnus's place, or as they perceived it, a downworlder's place. Both Magnus and Alec knew that his parents weren't completely on board with this relationship but at least they were trying their best for their eldest son's sake, and that made both the males grateful and happy.

Arriving at the living room both of the Lightwoods sat a bit awkwardly beside Izzy who was now seated on the big leather couch with her brother. And as for Jace who came here on several occasions already felt more than comfortable to walk around the loft like he owned it and went to greet both of his siblings after a simple 'what's up' to the warlock and made himself comfortable on the orange sofa parallel to the blue one where the older man sat.

Magnus being himself he couldn't help but immediately stir up a conversation trying to avoid or delay the awkward silence that was sure to come sooner or later, so at first he addressed the parents "I know shadowhunters are normally busy, even more so if they're the head of the institute so I appreciate clearing your schedule to come" he said in a confident tone doing the tiniest hand gestures while speaking.

"Well we understand it's necessary for all of us to get together so we can try to get along" replied Maryse sitting up straight.

"Of course" Magnus replied with a small smile "Would like anything to drink?" and was ready to magic any kind of beverage they desired, but..

"I think it's wiser to start with the dinner" said Robert looking at the table full of food "We don't want the food to get cold"

Magnus was about to say something sarcastic and say that's he's a warlock and cold food is not a problem but when he saw Alec warning him with his eyes with a slight glare he sighted inwardly and put on a fake smile "That would be terrible indeed"

Now everyone was seated on the table enjoying the nice and quiet meal. No sarcastic comments from neither Jace nor Izzy and Robert and Maryse seemed to enjoy this little get together, Alec thought this was going good so far and hoped it would go smoothly for the rest of the evening.

"Magnus I understand you live here alone?" asked Maryse looking at the warlock across the table.

"Apart from Chairman Meow no one else lives here" the man simply answered "But Alec comes here so often it feels like we're living together" he added and Alec swallowed hard expecting his parents to say something about him spending a lot of his time in his boyfriend's apartment.

"We understand that Alec is now old enough to make his own decisions" said Robert slowly and a bit uneasy "Even if that means having a boyfriend who's _centuries_ older than he is"

"And since you have lived a long time I'm sure you had plenty of... experience" observed Alec's mother and paused for a bit thinking what to say next.

"What she's trying to say Magnus" spoke Robert trying to get to the point "Is that although you had plenty of relationships before, we're sure that you are wise enough to understand that...our son is.."

"Oh by the angel where are you getting at?" sighed Alec getting a bit impatient and a bit worried as to where this conversation is headed.

"They're trying to find out if you're deflowered already" said Izzy trying not to laugh at her brother's ignorance sometimes.

"W-what?" Alec asked dumbfounded with eyes open wide and flushed cheeks "T-that's..."

"You know" Jace said smirking "Got lucky, hit home run, lost the v-"

"I know what she meant!" interrupted Alec face red as a tomato as he chocked on his food and straightened up in his seat, facing his parents he tried to say a comprehensible sentence about how it is personal and he's an adult now and completely able to make a decision about losing his virginity but all that came out was "I-I, you see..it's, I...w-well it's..."

"You don't have to worry about that, I assure you I would never do anything Alexander is not ready for" interrupted Magnus his stuttering boyfriend.

"So you two didn't do it yet" concluded Maryse raising one eyebrow at the couple.

" _Mom!_ " whined Alec pleading to move on to another subject, which eventually they did...

After an awkward dinner Magnus took the Lightwood family to a small tour around his apartment and Alec was beyond thankful that it was for once, sparkly clean and presentable.

Everything was going great, they saw most of the loft and Alec's parents had no negative comments about it, as for Izzy she was enjoying herself since it was the first time she ever saw beyond the living room and bedroom, maybe the last, and Jace he didn't seem that interested in the loft and was rather bored from the multiple little awkward conversations they were having, but when they finally arrived at Magnus's bedroom door he couldn't help himself and had to say something, smirking he opened his mouth "And this is where the magic happens"

"Upset you're the only one who's not getting some?" Magnus asked pleased with himself as he opened the doors.

"Magnus!" Alec hissed feeling his face getting hotter.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading!**

 **Was it any good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wanted to make this 'fanfic' a bunch of one shots, each chapter would be different and non relatable to the previous or next one. (I don't know if that's a right word.. XD) Anyway.. I thought of trying something new with this one. I don't know if anyone reads this part though XD.**

* * *

This fanfic is a bunch of tiny scenarios (3 or 4) that already happened in the show but in Magnus's point of view and thoughts in different malec situations.

 ** _Episode 4.. Malec meeting.._**

Once I looked at him it was like the air was pushed out of my lungs and I suddenly couldn't breath properly. Even with just one glance at him I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and ecstasy taking over me, I had to know who he is, and I knew right then and there that he's gonna occupy my mind for a while. I was taken aback by the wave of emotions that hit me hard and when least expected..but even though I had no idea what to make out of those emotions I loved every second of it.

 _ **Episode 6.. Drinking cocktails..**_

Even though our conversation was by every means short I still felt...serene. He was standing right in front of me, and he made me feel a bit anxious, he was able to bring out in me emotions I thought they were long gone, and I loved that, he made me feel more alive than I have ever been, which was what caught me off guard at first. Every second spent with him made me realize that I never want to see him hurt, I only want to see that smile of his that appear on the rarest occasions... I accepted the fact that I was rather be hurt than hurt him...

 _ **Episode 9.. I'm getting married..**_

Your words stung like fire and I had to stop a second to register what I just heard. I knew that that was going to happen eventually, but it didn't make it less worse, less painful. I could still feel my heart rip as I process those few words, and although I felt that kind of pain, I was still trying to convince myself that you didn't mean that much to me, that I was just shocked, that I didn't fell in love with you in such a short time. But I knew better, and although I knew somewhere deep inside of me that I should respect your decision and be happy for you, I still couldn't. I felt miserable, like everything around me just crashed and I was left alone to pick up my broken pieces. And although I congratulated you, I didn't mean it, all I was thinking was why? how? when? I didn't even have a chance to explore my feelings for you properly, you always felt closer than anyone else, but at that moment I felt like there were mountains of ice separating us. It felt like it was the end for us although we never really began.

 _ **Episode 12.. Ignoring each other at the institute..**_

As I looked at you I remembered our conversations the other day and I couldn't help but to look away attempting to ease the pain in my throbbing heart, so I tried ignoring you.. I tried being cold to you as a pathetic last resort. But nothing made the pain go away, not ignoring you, not facing you... It felt like I'll always have that whole you burned in that heart of mine that wasn't even whole to start with.

* * *

 **So basically that's it, I just wanted to try this whole little snippets thing, or something similar.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third one shot! I'm glad I tried something new with the previous one shot, but I don't think I'll ever do that kind ever again.. Anyway hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Magnus And Horror Movies

Magnus and Alec had been dating now for almost a month and they've only got the chance to go on a couple of dates so far, so when both of the males finally got some free time on their hands the warlock suggested going to the movie theater. Normally the high warlock wouldn't dream of suggesting such a cliche idea for a date, but he was hoping he would get lucky and have a make out session in the middle of the movie.

So now both the shadowhunter and the warlock were standing in line waiting to get their tickets, but so far this hadn't turned out the way Magnus was hoping it would.. _'Relax, it's just a movie'_

Magnus had let Alec pick out the movie they were going to watch, he expected the teen to pick randomly, but instead Alec grinned and told him about a movie he was meaning to watch but never got the time to actually sit and watch it, and to Magnus's luck it turned out to be a horror one.

Magnus Bane was a warlock who dealt with all kinds of people, monsters and demons his entire life, but for a reason he was still afraid of horror movies and never thought twice about avoiding them, and he would be damned if he told his new boyfriend about his embarrassing and non logical fear, no he was going to man up and convince himself it wouldn't be that bad.

 _Boy was he wrong..._

The movie wasn't as bad as he thought it would be... it was worse..it wasn't because the plot and story were so frighting, it was those damn special effects and booming speakers fault that he thought for sure he would die from a heart attack. The room was by no means big, it was actually rather on the small side Magnus thought, and the worst part was it had at least 6 large speakers and the couple were sitting so close to one of them Magnus nearly jumped three times like a frightened cat.

Magnus sighed and looked at his phone's watch "Damn it" he cursed under his breath as he realized it's been only 20 minutes since the movie started. The warlock sank deeper in the seat as he looked at his half empty cup, the blueberry drink wasn't the tastiest thing he ever had but it was a good temporary distraction from the scenes and sounds he was forced to endure for the sake of his boyfriend.. and pride. Looking at the left side the warlock noticed that the teen was actually enjoying the movie he picked and his popcorn was long forgotten, moving closer to his partner's seat Magnus carefully put his hand over the teen's, but the young shadowhunter didn't respond and Magnus doubted he even noticed his gesture. Licking his lips Magnus kissed the younger male cheek in hopes of getting his attention, and he thought he succeeded when Alec smiled at him fondly, but not a second later his attention was back to that giant screen in front of them and the warlock pouted and sat back in his seat drinking his drink with a small frown.


End file.
